SasuSaku OneShot Collection
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: ღ 5 Sasuke sabia como apreciar uma boa comida ღ 5 Shots COMPLETOS
1. O guarda chuva

_Oi, pessoal!_

_Bom, essa é minha primeira coleção de one-shots **sasusaku**._

_Espero que apreciem :)_

**

* * *

O guarda-chuva.**

_O guarda-chuva é uma das maiores invenções criadas pelo ser humano, pois além de sua função principal e com certeza a mais popular de nos proteger contra a chuva, ele tem o poder de aproximar pessoas..._

Leu aquilo na capa de uma revista de sua mãe Mikoto e riu de si mesmo por deixar que seus olhos passeassem por algo tão sem importância como aquela baboseira feminina de como se chegar numa mulher de mil e uma formas diferentes, sem que levasse um _toco_ no meio do processo.

- Que idiotice! – Amaldiçoou o redator incompetente que deixara publicar aquela matéria, se é que _aquilo_ podia ser considerado uma matéria. Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e seguiu seu caminho para a faculdade.

Ironicamente o dia estava nublado e provavelmente a chuva intensa precipitar-se-ia logo logo.

Olhou para o céu e desejou que naquele momento passasse um táxi ou que qualquer um de seus poucos amigos o avistasse no ponto do ônibus. O que não acontecera e a espera de quase 15 minutos já o estava deixando louco. – Que dia horrível! – Reclamou baixinho lembrando-se da nota ruim que tirara na prova de cálculo básico e da falta de sorte que tivera por ter ignorado o aviso de sua mãe para que levasse o guarda-chuva, pois o jornal avisara que o tempo mudaria drasticamente naquela tarde. – Maldição! Quem é que acredita nessas besteiras de previsão do tempo? - Perguntou-se sarcasticamente enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha e levava uma mão aos cabelos negros que exibia num belo corte moderno.

- Quer uma carona? – Ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si e teve certeza de quem era a dona dela. _Aquela garota..._ Referia-se à moça de cabelos rosados com quem estuda há mais de dois meses, mas com a qual nunca tivera coragem de conversar. Eles trocavam olhares tímidos durante as aulas, entretanto não passara disso. – Então, você vem? – Insistiu a moça com um sorriso nos lábios, apontando para o guarda-chuva vermelho com bolinhas brancas em suas mãos. – É melhor se apressar, a chuva ta aumentando... – Ficou tão distraído com aqueles intensos orbes verdes ou talvez com aquela cor inusitada dos cabelos dela, que nem percebera que a chuva já havia molhado grande parte do asfalto e nem mesmo a proteção do ponto do ônibus era suficiente para lhe garantir uma cobertura decente.

- Uhm... claro. – Respondeu sem graça, pois imaginava a sua cara de bobo naquele exato momento, isto é, no primeiro real contato que tivera com ela. Ficou ainda mais sem graça quando sentiu seu braço sendo envolvido num enlace repentino da garota.

– Ahm... você tá se molhando todo, é melhor chegar mais perto não acha? – E o sorriso dela aumentou, deixando-o completamente sem jeito e com as bochechas pra lá de rosadas.

- Sabe, Sasuke... – E foi a primeira vez que ela disse o seu nome, e para ele foi uma completa surpresa que ela o soubesse. – Eu li numa revista que guarda-chuvas são invenções muito importantes...

Ele ficou em silêncio para acompanhar o raciocínio da garota, enquanto fitava seriamente um ponto imaginário a sua frente. – Então, não só protege a gente, como também aproxima pessoas... – E nesse momento seu sorriso ficou tímido, assim como a face corara instantaneamente. – Acho que a revista tinha razão né, afinal há alguns minutos nem nos conhecíamos direito e olha só como estamos agora. – Desviou o olhar dele e fitou a bela casa com traços bastante tradicionais à sua frente. – Pronto, tá entregue!

Em poucos minutos chegaram à residência dos Uchiha, e Sasuke ficou tão entretido com a companhia dela que nem se dera conta de que haviam chegado. – Acho que somos vizinhos, eu moro logo ali na esquina. – E abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, disse já se afastando. – Até amanhã, Sasuke. E não se esqueça, meu nome é Sakura...

E ele ficou lá, parado na frente do portão de casa olhando-a se afastar, com cara de bobo. – É, às vezes, e só às vezes, tem coisas que valem a pena nessas revistas femininas... – Admitiu para si mesmo, e é claro, só para si mesmo, que havia determinada sabedoria naquelas palavras que lera mais cedo antes de sair para a faculdade.

– O guarda-chuva realmente é uma grande invenção... – Sorriu para si com a irônica conclusão a qual chegara.

* * *

_E aí, gostaram?_

_**Reviews** são sempre um grande presente para a autora aqui ;)_

_:*_

_Hime-chan_


	2. Seu Sorriso,  Minha Perdição

**Seu Sorriso,**

**Minha Perdição.**

_Tão lindo..._

É singelo e na plenitude de sua simplicidade me perco.

_Que absurdo!_

Como o sorriso dela consegue fazer isso comigo?

Ela nem se dá conta disso e eu nunca permitirei que essa situação se modifique...

Se eu acreditasse em crendices, com certeza acharia que fui pego em algum tipo de feitiço ou coisa parecida. Porque não é normal passar tanto tempo contemplando aquela maldita covinha que lentamente se forma em seu rosto à medida que seus lábios róseos se curvam num sorriso perfeito.

_Louco!_

Tenho tantas outras coisas mais relevantes para pensar, mas quando dou por mim estou perdido novamente naquele leve rubor que se forma em sua face alva deixando a superfície de suas bochechas rosadas quando ela de repente percebe que eu a estava observando.

_Maldita!_

Como ela se atreve? Como se atreve a mexer comigo dessa forma? Sinto-me tolo e manipulado por uma força maior, por algo que me puxa e me faz imaginar o que ela estaria pensando naquele exato momento.

_Fraco!_

Sim, isso deve ter passado pela mente dela... De fato, não discordo. Como posso me perder em algo tão banal quanto um simples sorriso?

_Mentira!_

De banal ele não tem nada...

Será que alguém já disse a ela que quando sorri desse jeito ela fica linda... Pois é, ela fica muito bonita... Não sei exatamente se são as covinhas ou o leve rubor em sua face, talvez seja a expressão de surpresa mesclada a uma ponta de timidez ao notar que está sendo observada pelo meu olhar intenso e até mesmo predador...

Todo esse conjunto unido aqueles brilhantes orbes verdes...

Como Kami pôde criar algo tão belo?

_Perdido!_

Admito.

Estou perdido. Aquela maldita garota me faz sentir de uma forma estranha, eu não sei explicar. Tudo que sei é que não tenho controle sobre meus próprios sentimentos, parece que a razão falha e sinto o chão me escapar de sob meus pés.

_Pára!_

Tudo o que eu queria é que tudo isso parasse, não quero isso! Nunca pedi por isso! Como ela se atreve! Tudo nela me faz sentir assim, como um completo baka! Tudo o que eu queria é minha paz de volta... Que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

Antes de Haruno Sakura invadir a minha vida...

Era tudo tão mais fácil, simples...

Mas ela tinha que aparecer para estudar na mesma escola que eu, tinha que entrar na minha classe, tinha que vir me perturbar.

Tudo nela me perturba.

_Sua voz._

_Seu andar._

_Sua existência!_

Aquela mecha rosada que teima em cair sobre seus olhos quando ela está concentrada no livro de história.

Seus olhos... O calor que irradiam deles parecem querer me consumir. Seus olhos... Como eu os odeio!

Principalmente quando ela olha para mim e sem graça se aproxima dizendo que esqueceu o material de biologia em casa e pede para se sentar ao meu lado para acompanhar a matéria.

_Maldita!_

Agora eu consigo sentir o seu cheiro...

Seu perfume doce...

Como eu vou me concentrar se essa garota fica assim, tão próxima de mim?

_Maldita!_

_Eu odeio tudo nela..._

No entanto, o que mais me incomoda é que ela nem percebe isso.

_Eu a odeio!_

Porque ela tirou a minha paz, minha concentração, destruiu o mundo seguro que eu levei tanto tempo para construir ao meu redor.

Agora o que me resta é lidar com o desconhecido...

_Tudo nela me irrita._

Na sua simplicidade eu vejo o problema, o maldito problema de viver a aventura de me aproximar dela.

_Sim, é loucura, de fato._

_Eu a quero._

_Muito._

Por mais que pareça ridículo, por mais que ela me irrite e tenha me tirado a paz, por mais que ela tenha tirado meu maldito sossego, ainda assim eu quero conhecê-la.

Porque seu sorriso não sai da minha mente.

_Eu a quero._

_Haruno Sakura... _

Um dia eu ainda te digo isso.

Um dia...

* * *

**Oi pessoas :D**

**Então, resolvi criar uma coletânea de fics pro casal sasusaku. Espero que curtam ;)**

**Ah e se os reviews aparecerem, ficarei muito feliz :D**

**:** e até a próxima ;)**

**Hime-chan  
**


	3. Eu odeio dias de chuva!

_Oi Pessoas :)_

_Bom, essa fic eu ja tinha escrito há muito tempo (está publicada no nyah) e foi pensada incialmente para o casal itasaku._

_Agora, decide criar uma Versão **SakuSasu**._

_Essa história foi baseada em fatos reais e empíricos... Baseada na vida da autora *louca* que vos fala ;)  
_

_Aproveitem :D  
_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Terceira One-shot da coleção**_

**Eu odeio dias de chuva!**

...

_A versão de Sakura._

_...  
_

Sabe aquele dia horrível, em que tudo dá errado? Pois é, eu estou vivendo esse dia hoje. Meu chefe me demitiu por causa daquela loura chata que fingia ser minha amiga, mas quando teve a primeira oportunidade roubou meu cargo como paramédica-assistente.

_Ai que ódio daquela barbie!_

Ok, mas minha história triste não acaba por aí...

Saí correndo do hospital para tentar falar com meu professor/orientador sobre a minha tese de mestrado que será defendida na semana que vem _(e eu não faço a menor idéia de como vou arrumar tempo para digitar 50 páginas em apenas seis dias!). _Mas, tudo bem. Não fosse pelo simples fato do meu _querido_ professor ter viajado para Europa _(porque ele é chato e ganhou uma bolsa de pós-doc pra estudar na Áustra!)._ Agora, estou sem orientador para terminar meu trabalho!

_Mas que DROGA! _

O dia poderia piorar? _Foi isso que me perguntei..._

Por que é que a gente tem sempre que se perguntar coisas inúteis quando está na cara a resposta: _é claro que podia!_

Sabe quando o céu fica preto do nada e começa a chover aos montes no cabelo que você acabou de fazer chapinha? Pois é, aconteceu comigo!_ Ódio! _Ai que raiva, agora meu cabelo está uma droga completa, assim como todo o resto da minha vida...

E para completar é justamente naquele maldito dia em que você esqueceu de colocar a droga do guarda-chuva novo dentro da bolsa. E por falar em bolsa... bolsa... Ai meu Deus! Minha bolsa está toda molhada! Que droga! Meu _pen drive_ com mais de 80 páginas de tese foi literalmente por água abaixo!

_Inferno! _

Será que a droga do meu dia ainda poderia piorar?

Para que você foi perguntar isso, dona Sakura? _É claro que pode..._

_Ahhhhh que raiva! Moço! Olha por onde passa com essa PORCARIA! _

Ah estou toda encharcada! É, um moço que_ ironicamente_ não me viu perto do sinal passou com tudo numa poça d'água e o resultado é um vestido de 8.668,_50 _ienes***** totalmente destruído.

**_Sério, se isso piorar eu me mato!_**

Ah Sakura, cala essa droga de boca! _Sim gente, eu estou falando comigo mesma, será que dá pra entender, eu não estou legal_!

É como se eu tivesse sido escolhida a dedo para sofrer naquele dia, como se alguém lá no céu olhasse pra baixo e dissesse bem sarcástico: _é isso aí, vamos detonar essa testuda de cabelo rosa!_

Pois é, eu fui a escolhida, porque só isso explica meu azar!

Eu estou um lixo, minha chapinha foi embora, meu _pen drive_ com a minha tese vai precisar mais de secador do que o meu cabelo _(que eu já disse que está uma droga!),_ minhas roupas estão todas molhadas, estou toda suja de lama e ainda por cima falando sozinha... _( estou parecendo fugitiva de manicômio)._

**_Ah... finalmente um pouquinho de sorte_****!**

E essa frase eu tive que gritar bem alto, eu não queria chamar atenção de ninguém, mas acho que a essa altura era inevitável. Só notar meu estado deplorável... Mas, acho que alguém lá de cima intercedeu por mim...

**Um guarda-chuva! **

Encontrei lá no fundinho da bolsa _(sabe, naquele lugar super estratégico que a gente guarda de tudo que não se pode perder, mas que acaba perdendo, dinheiro, documento, identidade, camisinha, guarda-chuva...)._

Tirei com dificuldade aquela coisa velha e caquética do fundo da bolsa, imaginando que fosse me adiantar a vida.

_Que nada! _

A droga estava tão velha que quase se desfez na minha mão. Sabe quando aquelas partes de metal ficam todas tortas e se desprendem do tecido? _Aham!_ É isso aí, meu guarda-chuva vermelho tava assim mesmo!

Bom, eu até que tentei usar, mas quem disse que consegui. Aquele treco parecia até uma arma voando contra a direção do vento, ameaçando matar o primeiro que passasse na minha frente. Juro que não era eu que tava fazendo aquilo _(ok, talvez fosse!)_. Mas o treco ficou louco, parecia ter vida própria, voando de um lado para o outro, me carregando ao longo da rua _(que por sinal eu nem sabia qual era...)._

Quando eu pensei que meu pesadelo estava para acabar, porque afinal eu estava só a uns sei lá, 15 minutos de casa, tombei em alguma coisa que juro que apareceu do nada, como se tivesse brotado do chão!

Caí no chão tão feio, que ainda sinto meu bumbum doer! _(ah todo mundo sabe que cair de bun*& no chão é o pior tombo que se pode tomar!)._

_Mas voltando..._ Quando eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar o imbecil que tinha entrado do nada na minha frente me fazendo cair, fiquei surpresa. – _Sasuke...?_

_Sim... era ele._

_Tinha que ser ele?_

**_ELE_**_?_

Ah meu Deus! O carinha mais gatinho do universo. Meu vizinho recém-chegado, com quem nunca consegui conversar. Ok, porque ele não gosta muito de falar e eu também não tenho muito tempo para ficar do lado de fora de casa esperando-o chegar às 20h da noite quando ele volta do trabalho ou às 8:35 quando ele sai para para a faculdade de Direito, onde faz mestrado também. _(ta como eu sei disso? ah gente fala sério, já disse que ele é o maior gatinho?)_

Então meu inferno estava completo, com o demônio bem ali na minha frente, me encarando com aquela expressão de _nada_, mas que eu sabia que ele devia estar me achando a pessoa mais anormal do mundo _(quem não acharia?)._

Agora é a hora em que eu arregalo os olhos, porque não acreditei no que estava acontecendo. – Vem... – Ele estendeu a mão _(e que mão!)_ na minha direção. – Deixa que eu te ajudo.

_Nessa hora eu esqueci tudo... _

Mestrado em colapso,

emprego perdido,

chapinha detonada,

vestido destruído,

bolsa encharcada...

Sinceramente, quem é que em perfeitas condições mentais _(não que seja o meu caso hoje, mas...) _ficaria perdendo tempo com aquelas bobagens pequenas, quando se tem um gatinho como ele segurando sua mão para te levar de carona no guarda-chuva até a porta de casa?

..

..

.

.

.

_Pensando bem... Dias de chuva podem ser muito, muito interessantes!_

**

* * *

**

**_A versão de Sasuke sobre o dito dia de chuva:_**

_Que dia esquisito..._

Tudo dizia para eu ficar em casa, mas não daria certo. Já que aquele cara irritante pediu para ficar uns dias no meu apartamento, porque a casa dele está em obras.

_Me pergunto o que eu tenho a ver com isso._

Pois é: **nada**!

No entanto, minha _adorada_ mãe é ótima em chantagem emocional. _Uma expert!_

Não que eu caia facilmente, na verdade eu nem me importo muito porque sei que é tudo fingimento, mas quando ela começa a falar... ih sai de perto.

**Ela sempre vence. **

Pelo cansaço, é claro. _(não há pessoa no mundo que consiga vencer a própria mãe num "debate amigável")._

E foi em um desses _combates_, que ela me convenceu a deixar aquele pentelho morar comigo por uns tempos.

Acho que deve ser por isso que eu estou tão mal-humorado, não agüento mais aquele mané deixando um monte de cuecas espalhadas pelo chão da casa, comendo toda minha comida e quando eu finalmente chego cansado do trabalho lá está ele com aquela namorada irritante.

_Oh ruiva chata._ Tão oferecida que se eu _realmente _quisesse, já a teria pego há muito tempo...

...

Que ótimo, me perdi... Q_ual é o assunto principal mesmo?_

Ah sim, o Itachi, meu irmão mais velho. Ele está me tirando do sério. Não sei como consigo agüentar aquele cara no mesmo ambiente que eu, ele é tão _irritante_...

Deve ser por isso que eu estou aqui fora, no meio da chuva, com um guarda-chuva que nem consegue me proteger direito contra esse monte de água que vem de todas as direções.

_Maldição!_

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando disse: - Sim, mãe, tudo bem, ele pode vir pra cá...

**Eu sou um otário... **

Me privando do conforto do meu próprio apartamento por causa dele...

**É, eu com certeza sou um otário!**

Bom, mas pensando bem até que valeu a pena.

Sim, valeu _muito_ a pena.

Porque eu _a _encontrei...

_Ela_, aquela garota estranha que ficava espiando pela janela quando eu saía e chegava em casa. _Muito esquisita mesmo_. Eu já disse que o cabelo dela é rosa? Pois é, inusitado não?

Mas adorável... _(Ok agora eu realmente me perdi nos meus pensamentos porque nem mesmo havia notado aquela _**_arma_**_ se aproximando rapidamente de mim...)._

Juro, tentei desviar, mas foi inútil. Ela era rápida e estava cega pelo guarda-chuva voador em sua mão.

Quando caiu no chão na minha frente, fiquei assustado de início, com medo dela ter se machucado. E de início, bem no iniciozinho, eu juro que não tinha percebido como engraçada ela estava.

Se fosse em qualquer _outro ser_, eu acharia patético, mas nela tudo era adorável _(relaxa, eu não to falando isso em voz alta, em pensamento pode, neh?)._

Aquele cabelo rosa todo molhado, parecia um gato encharcado. O vestido horrível, pensei que ela tivesse tirado aquilo do lixo. E aquela _arma esmigalhada _nas mãos ameaçando todo mundo ao seu redor.

Acho que nunca vou esquecer da expressão dela naquele momento. Os olhos verdes arregalados, sentada no chão molhado com aquele sorriso sem graça por ter sido surpreendida naquele estado patético.

Mal sabia ela que eu gostei. _(ah gosto é gosto! E ela estava linda...)._

Pode-se dizer que gosto de mulheres indefesas _(oh faz bem para o ego de qualquer homem, ué pode perguntar!)._

Indefesa...

Assim ela estava.

E eu não resisti.

Ergui a mão para ela e a ajudei a se levantar.

Se eu disser que aquele momento foi mágico vocês vão achar muito _colorido _da minha parte? (bom, Fugaku sempre me ensinou uma baboseira sobre palavras que meninos não podem usar, porque foram feitas especialmente para meninas. Creio que "mágico" nesse contexto ficou meio colorido não é? ... ... .. .. Pensando bem, _baboseira?_ Olha lá, o meu filho (porque o primeiro tem que ser menino e macho!), não vai sair por aí falando essas palavras coloridas!).

_Mas no pensamento pode ne? Então está tudo bem..._

Voltando à ela...

Minha vizinha, dos cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, das roupas sujas, bolsa encharcada, do sapato sem salto _(eh o salto quebrou quando ela tentou distraída atravessar a rua e eu a impedi de ser atropelada por uma moto! Claro que foi impossível evitar uma risadinha abafada, que ela é claro, ouviu...)._

Ela ficou com raiva, vocês precisavam ver a cara dela. Estava vermelha como um pimentão, mas e daí? Tenho certeza que depois do que eu fiz ela me perdoou, não é amor?

- Ahm...?

- Você me perdoou não é?

Sakura está me olhando brincalhona, repousando os cotovelos nas minhas costas enquanto brinca com meu cabelo.

Ela está revisando a nossa história nesse instante, está aqui atrás de mim, enquanto digito essas poucas palavras no Word.

- Se eu te perdoei? – Ela me pergunta, puxando violentamente meu cabelo para trás para que eu a fitasse nos olhos.

- Mas que droga, amor, você é muito bruta!

Ih gente, deixa eu sair correndo agora, porque ela está com aquela cara de que vai me matar. BRUTA é a característica que ela mais odeia!

- O que? – ih ela está furiosa... – Minha característica? Como você ousa?

...

.

.

.

.

.

Bom, agora que já passou da meia noite eu posso continuar.

Ela já dormiu e_ não vai me atrapalhar..._

Pois é, graças aquele dia de chuva, que aquele mané do meu irmão ficou aqui em casa enchendo minha paciência me obrigando a me privar do meu próprio conforto, graças a esse dia (e aquele mané), Sakura e eu estamos juntos há um pouco mais de oito meses.

Não posso dizer que Itachi é tão mané assim, até que aquele cara serve para alguma coisa.

Já a Sakura acha o contrário.

Ela acha que o que colaborou para estarmos juntos hoje foi definitivamente o guarda-chuva _(ela e seus papos femininos sobre objetos que aproximam pessoas... bobagem!)._

Bom, talvez nem tanto assim...

Porque se não fosse aquele salto quebrado, eu provavelmente não teria um motivo para beijá-la...

_(todo homem sabe que mulheres não tiram o sapato do pé, mesmo que o salto tenha quebrado! Incrível ne?)_

_**Santo salto-alto! **_

_**FIM **_

_**

* * *

**_**  
**

_E aí, o que acharam?_

_Como eu havia explicado aos leitores do nyah_ a long time ago_, eu tive uma ajuda *machista* do meu mozão pra construir a fala do Uchiha. Verdade seja dita, a hime não compartilha dessa visão machista e tosca que o Sasuke esboça ok._

_Beijinhos, espero que tenham apreciado.** Reviews** seriam legais ;D  
_

_Hime-chan ;)_

_PS: Por experiência própria, situações que parecem ir por água abaixo, sempre tem seu lado positivo ;D_

_PPS: Essa fic não faz qualquer meção aos desastres que estão acontecendo aqui no RJ recentemente... Por sinal, é lamentável essa situação neh mesmo... (torço de coração para que nehuma leitora esteja passando por algo do tipo...)_

_PPPS: Essa fic havia sido publicada incialmente como Two-shots, por isso há uma 'quebra' temporal e de foco (da saku pro sasuke). Resolvi trazê-la como one-shot porque .. sei lá hehe pq sim :D_

_PPPPS: Bom, eu postaria **"em nove dias"** e "** Propostas Indecentes" **hj, mas o movimento está um tanto fraco... esperarei até semana que vem ou o final do mês de janeiro até as leitoras chegarem de viagem...  
_


	4. Incrivelmente estranha

_Oi Pessoas :D_

_Bom, cá está a Hime novamente (ai desse jeito vocês terão overdose de hime hehe)_

_Então gente, essa one-shot** SasuSaku** é uma fic idealizada pela Hime-chan e a autora **Pri Cloud** (que posta suas fics lindas lá no site Nyah e cujo **link do perfil **vocês poderão encontrar no perfil da Hime)._

_Há alguns meses, convidei a Pri para rascunharmos uma sasusaku humor/romance. Daí, resultou nessa one-shot. _

_A** Pri Cloud **é uma autora não somente fofa, mas incrivelmente **competente**. Quem conhece o trabalho dela, sabe ao que me refiro :D_

_Foi um grande prazer trabalhar contigo, flor. Eu adorei a experiência e espero que se repita outras vezes :)_

_No mais, desejo que as senhoritas leitorinhas fofas curtam mais um escrito feito com muito carinho :)_

_

* * *

_

**Incrivelmente estranha, ridiculamente sensual.**

_por Kahlihime e Pri Cloud_

_A primavera é realmente uma linda estação. Os pássaros parecem mais alegres, cantam com mais estímulo, as flores desabrocham tão belas, as pessoas sorriem mais... _

Ah, como ela adorava aqueles quatro meses do ano.

Principalmente porque justamente nessa primavera no caminho da escola, encontrava _acidentalmente_ com _ele_. O menino que chegara recentemente em sua classe.

_Seu Sasuke-kun... _

Não que _ele_ fosse dela de fato, mas assim costumava imaginar.

Imaginação era algo que Sakura tinha de sobra.

Andava de bicicleta todos os dias até a escola e no percurso sempre_ o_ via de longe, mas a dificuldade em saber como agir perto dele era tremenda, não saberia o que dizer, não queria parecer a maior das tolas na frente do garoto mais bonito do colégio. _Com certeza ele vai me achar a maior testuda desastrada de todo o universo_.

Equilibrava-se meio sem jeito nas duas rodas, imaginando como ele reagiria se ela chegasse para conversar. _Oi, sou Haruno Sakura, você vem sempre aqui? Nossa... que péssima forma de se chegar, Sakura! Ta na cara que ele vai saber que está caidinha por ele... _

Como ela gostaria de ter alguma noção do que se passava na cabeça de _seu _Sasuke-kun, o que ele pensava a seu respeito, ou se pelo menos tinha ciência de sua existência. _Acho que ele nem sabe que eu existo. _

Apertou vacilante o guidão ao vislumbrar aqueles cabelos negros esvoaçando pela velocidade com que ele pedalava, movimentando seu corpo em perfeita sincronia e destreza, tornando a vista da moça uma verdadeira obra de arte tendo como pano de fundo aquela rua acarpetada com pétalas das mais diversas flores e o sol que fazia questão de iluminar _seu_ Sasuke-kun...

_Que em tão pouco tempo tornou-se... Seu mundo_.

Mas como em meio a tantas garotas muito mais bonitas e com menos testa que ela, ele iria ao menos notar sua presença? Sakura sabia que ele nunca seria o _seu Sasuke_ se nada fosse feito a respeito. Se _ela_ não fizesse nada a respeito. Então, tomada por uma força encorajadora, ela acelerou a pedalada...

Mal imaginava que Sasuke-kun já notara sua presença há um tempo.

_Lá vem aquela garota esquisita... Como ela é estranha... sempre me rondando, me seguindo, mas nunca fala nada comigo._

Ele se sentia incomodado, não fazia tempo que havia se mudado para lá e estava um pouco deslocado com toda aquela gente o cercando. E logo a menina que ele achou que seria diferente das outras pessoas por ser educada e aparentemente mais inteligente que os demais, agora estava seguindo-o sem explicação alguma!

_Tudo bem, de fato, ela é diferente das outras pessoas, mas eu não queria que me seguisse desse jeito, parece que tá me espionando. _

Para completar sua perplexidade pela situação embaraçosa, a moça de cabelos rosados o alcança depois de tanto tempo...

O que Sakura não imaginava é que no embalo frenético no qual guiava a bicicleta nem em um milhão de anos conseguiria parar a tempo de evitar o inevitável.

O encontro tão sonhado transformou-se no_ encontrão_ inesperado e que logo comprovaria sua teoria sobre toda sua vida: _desastrada! Testuda desastrada! _

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu a posição ridícula em que estava: Sasuke no chão com os olhos arregalados fitando incrédulo a menina que estava acima de si, sentada de forma nada discreta em cima de seu abdome. _Mas que garota louca! _

Assim que se dera conta da situação desagradável, a forma como Sasuke olhava para ela e a saia de colégio que teimava em voar ao ritmo do vento, Sakura não sabia mais o que dizer a não ser uma única palavra repetida diversas vezes embaixo de um sorriso tremendamente amarelo.

gomen ... Sasuke-kun .. gomen nasai!

_Essa garota pode ser meio pirada, mas... Nossa, fica incrivelmente linda corada._ Deixou que sua mente viajasse pela face rosada de Haruno, admirando cada detalhe os quais ele nunca teve a oportunidade de ver porque nunca havia estado tão próximo dela. _Até que esse acidente veio a calhar. _Achou engraçada a forma como a atenção dela rapidamente dispersou para conter a saia que se mantinha revolta por causa dos ventos instáveis de primavera.

Estava tão compenetrada em sua tarefa que nem ao menos se lembrou que ainda permanecia em cima de Sasuke, no meio do chão da praça, sua saia voando, _em cima de Sasuke_!

A vontade de gritar foi enorme e a tonalidade de vermelho em sua face atingiu graus inimagináveis!_ Kami-sama! Que droga! _

Num impulso esbaforido, tentou levantar-se...

Infelizmente (ou felizmente) o pneu da bicicleta dela fora mais determinado e sua saga incansável em sair correndo do local foi completamente frustrada por aquele pedaço de borracha inútil (ou talvez útil até demais...).

-Ai!

Outro tombo. E esse foi feio:

Um arranhão em cada cotovelo, joelhos idem.

Uma situação pra lá de embaraçosa.

E Sasuke embaixo de si, só que agora por completo.

Ela podia sentir até mesmo a respiração dele chocar-se contra a sua.

Sim, pelo que ela sabia, ela era a única menina do colégio a ter Sasuke-kun _literalmente_ debaixo de si.

_Droga! Não era assim que eu sempre sonhei! Droga! _Mentalmente praguejando, Haruno manteve seus olhos fechados porque nunca teria condições de encarar aqueles ônix assim, tão de pertinho e depois de tudo o que ela fez com ele. _Isso foi quase uma tentativa de homicídio! _

Olhando para a situação em que aquela moça metera não só a si mesma, mas a ele também, Sasuke se perguntava o que diabos ela tentou fazer. E por que pressionava tanto seus olhos se na verdade deveria era pelo menos olhar para os estragos feitos em seus joelhos e cotovelos. Era para ela estar chorando, pedindo ajuda, seja lá o que for e não permanecer imóvel desse jeito._ Deve ter doído... _

Todavia, por mais que ele reprovasse a atitude daquela moça esquisita, de cabelos rosados, meio louca e que o perseguia por alguma razão, não conseguia deixar de admirar aquele rosto tão rubro e indefeso.

Sasuke sabia que não podia exigir nada dela porque, afinal, tudo isso aconteceu por sua causa. Ele só não sabia o motivo, mas o fato era imutável e ele teria que arcar com a responsabilidade. _Fez tudo isso por mim? _

O Uchiha passou a observar aqueles lábios trêmulos e tão próximos, que acusavam uma dor não só física, mas algo mais intenso cuja razão ele não entendia muito bem. Contudo, toda aquela situação o deixou inexplicavelmente... _Aceso_. Foi quando, com derradeira rapidez, Sasuke selou seus lábios nos dela sem hesitar. _Te ver tremer é tão... Irritante! _

Sentir aquela pele macia parar de tremer ante a pressão de seus lábios foi para Sasuke a maior de suas conquistas.

Sentir aquele sonho se realizando tão inesperadamente foi para Sakura... O fim dos tempos!

_Eu não acredito... Eu não posso acreditar... O Sasuke me beijou! Na boca! Oh meu Deus, ele me beijou! O que eu faço agora, o que eu faço? _

E num movimento brusco, Sakura tenta se levantar e sair imediatamente da presença do cobiçado Uchiha Sasuke, talvez para não decepcioná-lo com um beijo tão chocho. É, por incrível que pareça, Sakura era meio insegura. Entretanto, não seria tão divertido se ela conseguisse tal proeza.

Não.

Seus passos foram travados por duas mãos firmes e cuidadosas que a puxaram de volta... Para cima _dele_... Para cima de _Sasuke_.

-Para que a pressa? – perguntou, dissimulado, para a garota que mal conseguiu se recuperar da surpresa.

-Sas... Sasu... Eu... Você... – a rosada, desesperada, tentava formular uma frase.

-Está fugindo porque eu te beijei? – pergunta, achando graça – É... Você é mesmo um pouco esquisita. E doida. E eu não sei por que estava me seguindo, mas... Da próxima vez que tentar me espionar... – ele aproxima seus lábios do ouvido da moça e solta num sussurro – O castigo vai ser pior.

* * *

_E aí, meninas, gostaram?_  
_Pri e hime quebraram a cabeça durante muitoooo tempo para rascunhar algo fofo e engraçado pro casal._  
_Tomara que tenha agradado as senhoritas e seria muito legal receber **reviews** com suas opiniões :D_  
_Beijinhos_  
_Pri e Pri :)_

_PS: A hime tá com uma vontade de postar a sasusaku **"Em nove dias"** amanhã... *vocês gostariam disso?* :D  
_


	5. Onigiri

_**Classificação etária**__: Livre K-rated_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**5/30:** Tudo porque Uchiha Sasuke conhecia o significado de uma boa comida..._

_**Nota da autora**__: Aproveitem :)  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Onigiri**

**.**

**.**

Sempre que Uchiha Sasuke, o novo capitão da ANBU, chega em casa depois de uma missão muito perigosa, é a mesma rotina.

É recebido com um prato cheio de Onigiri feitos por sua, agora, atual esposa, Uchiha Sakura.

Ela o fita com um olhar saudoso e um sorriso largo nos lábios e diz as mesmas palavras de sempre. - Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.

O Shinobi toma um dos bolinhos em sua mão e o fita com um olhar distante, lembranças de um tempo de infância e de Mikoto na cozinha preparando o jantar inundavam sua mente.

Sasuke sorri levemente.

Ele sabe que o sabor ou a aparência da comida de Sakura não se compara à de sua mãe. No entanto, apreciá-la é algo muito além de apenas alimentar-se.

Pois, Sasuke sabe que o Onigiri significava muito mais do que um simples prato.

O Onigiri era a certeza de que ele finalmente estava onde sempre quis estar.

_Em casa..._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Oi minhas amorinhas!_

_Disse que tinha revivido essa coleção, né!_

_Pois é, cá está o primeiro drabble com o tema "Home sweet home"._

_Espero que tenham apreciado :D_

_Deixem um** review** pra hime. Eu ficaria muito contente :D_

_Beijitos!_

_PS: Meninas, participem do **desafio Sasusaku Drabble**s,as inscrições vão até dia **25.09**, no link:_

http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7340802 /1/ Primeiro_desafio_SasusakuDrabbles_LAmour


End file.
